


Five Senses Prompt

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Response to the prompt: instead of 5 times, 5 senses. Each chapter focused on a different physical sense—sight, touch, smell, hearing, taste.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Five Senses Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I went with paragraphs instead of chapters.

_Smell_

Sea salt and tears. She’s not sure she could describe the smell of tears to a human. Something both sweet and a bit bitter, it burned in her nose as much as it broke her heart. The warm smell of Rose, herself, was washing those smells away. As was the smell of the two of them together, again, drifting up from the bedding around them.

_Sight_

She touted her superior biology, but it only went so far. Here in the TARDIS, absolute darkness could be achieved. Thankfully, her beloved timeship kept the lights just bright enough for her to know that her nose was not deceiving her: she gently traced the swoops and angles of Roses face with her eyes, wanting to do so with her fingers or her lips. She didn’t dare, though. She might not need rest, but after the day Rose had had the human sure did.

_Hearing_

It’s not often she could say that she lost tract of time. Yet the steady, deep breaths of the woman in her arms lulled her in to a quiet, calm place where time lost meaning. The soft shuffle of sheets as Rose curled in to her, nose nuzzling her collarbone. 

_Touch_

The soft whimper that had her clutching her love closer and closer. The nightmare in reality was over, but was the wind of the beach still whipping her hair in her face as she slept? Surely skin on skin would sooth her, remind her that they were together again. That mistakes of the past could be and were remedied? A stroke along her spin, a breath in her hair, tangling their legs even more impossibly.

_Taste_

A gentle kiss to the forehead followed by a contented, but still unconscious murmur in response. The taste of Rose on her tongue when she licked her lips. Was it possible for someone to taste like home? She wasn’t sure how she had given this up so many years ago. She wasn’t sure why Rose had agreed to join her again when she showed up moments later- new new new new new new body and all- but she was certain she would spend all of her lives being thankful and making it up to her.


End file.
